Mass Effect Odyssey
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: During the Reaper war, little brother of a certain specter takes children of Normandy team to safety, but something went wrong. They were sent very far away. Will they find a way back home? Will they survive?


**Prologue**

My sister always knew it's going to happen. The Reapers, ancient machines destroying all of the advanced civilizations each 50 000 years, returned for us. But before it happens, my sister, Jane Shepard, the first human specter, told me to take hers and others from her team children and take them away. Hide them somewhere, where Reapers wouldn't find them; where they can stay as the last hope of our kind. If I only knew what will happen, I would never take them.

My name is Captain John Shepard, captain of SSV Omaha, sister ship of SSV Normandy SR-1. My ship is the first one operated entirely by me and UI called MIRI. But since the Normandy SR-1 has been destroyed almost 3 years ago and Normandy SR-2 was built, Omaha has been upgraded. She's got an experimental engine, using matter/antimatter, guaranteeing higher speed and maneuverability.

I was on my way to the far end of galaxy, when it happened. The alarm and red light on entire ship.

"Alert, Reaper signatures approaching. ETA: 1 minute." MIRI said through the intercom. I quickly got out of my bed and ran to the cockpit. I heard children waking and whining, but I couldn't do anything now.

"Raise the shields and charge weapons." I yelled right before ship got the first hit. It crumbled and I had to lean against the wall to keep my balance.

"Shields on 80%." MIRI said.

Finally I made it to the cockpit and took control. "Mayday, mayday, this is SSV Omaha to any friendly ship, we are under attack of Reapers." I certainly hope someone receive this.

I let my ship turn around heading straight to the Reapers. I could use my speed and get behind them if I am careful. "Main cannon charged." MIRI said.

"Fire!" I yelled and the ray of blue light fired from under the ship. It hit its target, but the Reaper was still there, intact. It fired.

I quickly swerved right dodging the red beam. Then a shiny blue ball caught my attention. "That's it; MIRI, charge the MAE!"

"Charging Matter-Antimatter Engine." She replied and I headed straight to the blue sun. if I do it right, we can get out of here without Reapers chasing us.

The ship crumbled under another hit "Shields at 40%."

"Redirect energy from weapons and sensors to shields!" I yelled and MIRI did so.

We were just a minute from the sun, and Reapers were still behind us, firing at us. I managed to dodge most of the attacks, but still Omaha got some hits and shield was weakening. But there was still hope.

"This is SSV Normandy to SSV Omaha…" I heard from the com and saw another ship on the radar. It really was Normandy and they were firing at Reapers.

"Need a hand brother?" a screen opened up and I saw my big sister there.

"I won't refuse it, sis." I said relieved. "I hoped someone will come, but I wasn't expecting you."

"When we pick your distress call, the entire ship was awake and ready to fight. We immediately turned and flew here." Joker said.

"Good to hear Joker." I said as the ship got another hit.

"I need cover till the MAE is charged." I yelled at them and they nodded.

I saw how Normandy got behind us shielding Omaha with herself. As I know, Normandy SR-2 is only ship in galaxy capable of fighting Reapers and destroying them.

I flew right to ionosphere of sun, where only shields can protect us. Normandy dispatched and covered us from above. "MAE charged at 100%."

"OK, let's get out of here." I pushed the button and ship charged forward with enormous speed. But something was wrong, we were too fast. I felt how it pushes me into the seat so hard, I couldn't move. The screens turned off.

After a few moments we stopped, and I felt relive as I could move my body again. I rubbed my head and saw that screen turned on again. I looked around if everything was alright; it looked like it was fine.

"What happened?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"Turning on the systems; making diagnostics; done." MIRI said and I was waiting for the answer. "It looks like right before we flew away, we got hit from the Reaper."

"But shouldn't we be dead by now if so?" I asked.

"No, the radiation of sun was faster; it reacted with MAE and sent us 1 billion, 2 million, 265 thousands, 395 light years away." She answered calmly as a machine and I just stunned.

"What?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see little Hannah, my niece and her twin brother Jack. They maybe were just 4 but very clever.

"Hannah, Jack. Are you alright?" I asked as I stood up and went to them. Poor kids; they have very hard life. For two years they had to live as orphans until I finally found them and Jane returned. And now I have to tell them they probably won't see their mother ever again?

"Everyone is alright, but what happened?" Jack asked.

"We were attacked by those bad robots and we were sent very far away." I tried to tell it as confident as I could.

"And when will we return?" Hannah asked hugging her little doll.

"MIRI?" I asked.

"With our current equipment 90 years, 11 months and 19 days." She answered.

This is bad. Even if we tried to get back, we don't have the supplies for such a journey, but we have to try.

Hannah started to cry. It tore my heart to see her lie that, but what can I do. "Shh, it's OK, I'll get all of us back to mommy." I hugged both of them.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I swear." I said confident. "But I need your help."

"We'll do anything." They said in union.

"I need you to take care of others; you two are the oldest and they need you. MIRI and I will always be happy to help, but I need to find a way back home OK?" I looked at both of them and the nodded and ran off. I knew the will take a good care of other children; Selia, half year old daughter of Liara and Grunt, I never thought those two will ever came together, Tortur, son of Wrex and Eva, newborn prince of Krogans, Justica, 3 years old daughter of Tali and some soldier from quarian fleet and at last Adam, a year old son of Ashley and James.

"MIRA we need to find some supplies, use long range scanners and try to find some planets." I said thinking hard of what to do now.

"Scan complete, I found a planet suitable for life." She coldly said.

"OK, set the coordinates and fly." I said tired.

I needed some distraction and kids needed someone adult to support them. So I went to them, trying not to think about it much. This is going to be tough but I have to be strong and get at least them back home. I promised them I will look after them and I will keep it.


End file.
